My Secret
by Blue Neonlightshow
Summary: Rin Kagamine is known for being many things. Smart, nice, strong, and popular. It's no wonder why she wants to keep her part time job a secret! But things go downhill when she encounters a certain Len Kagamine at work.


**WELCOME TO MY FIFTH FIC!**

**In my last poll... there was a 4 way tie... Looks like I'm going to have to start all 4 stories! Let's do it!**

**I'm not going to update my poll until I finish all 4.**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:  
-**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

"Yo, kid. Glad you could join us again."

"So about our lunch money..."

"You have it, or not?" The three large students overshadowed the freshman, waiting for an answer. The new student took a few steps back, only to be stopped by the concrete wall. The three boys approached their victim, when he tried to make a run for it. His attempted was unsuccessful as one of the boys grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. "Nowhere to run, kid."

"Look, just fork over the cash, and we'll be on our way," one of the delinquents said exasperatedly.

"N-no way! I need this money!" The young boy yelled back.

"Really? So do we! What a coincidence! Hand it over..." The leader grabbed the freshman's shirt, pulling him closer. "Before we get angry."

"HEY! YOU!"

The three bullies turned to see who called them out. A small petite figure could be seen, but the face was covered by the shadow. "Heh. What do you want?"

"You leave that boy alone, or I'll see to it that you'll get the punishment of a lifetime!" The figure said as she stepped out into view.

"Oh? And what are you going to do-" the bully shut his mouth and froze when he got a good look at who confronted them. "Y-you're..."

"W-what's the prez doing here!"

"Forget it! Just run!" The gang made their escape before the girl could do anything about it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The girl yelled. But the three delinquents didn't listen, as they continued to run. The girl huffed. "Not again." She then turned to the freshman and offered a hand. "You okay?"

"Ugh, thanks for the help... I'm Rei Kagene." Rei introduced himself as he took her hand.

"Well you should be more careful, Rei. Those guys are serious trouble makers."

"R-right... Um... I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

The girl recomposed herself and stood tall with a smile on her face. "I'm Rin Kagamine, senior year of Vocaloid academy!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One: It's the First Chapter**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Huff. Seriously. I can't believe there are still students who act like that," I mumbled to myself. "I mean, I thought I made a pretty good impression when I became the student council president."

"Believe me, Rin. You have," a voice spoke, startling me. I looked beside me to see a blue haired boy standing beside me.

"Kaito?" I thought he had work to do. You know, being the vice president and all. But then again, here I am, sitting in the student council room, not really doing anything.

"I mean, you are the first female student council president. People thought things were going to be easy. Haha, just imagine what they're thinking now. You're one of the toughest presidents we've ever had."

I sat back in my chair. "Yeah, and for some reason, I've become the most popular kid in school. I don't even know how!"

"Well, you're strong, intelligent, and not to mention cute-"

"Kaito... are you coming on to me?"

The blue haired boy tilted his head. "What? No, not at all-"

"Do I have to tell Meiko about this?"

"NO!"

I laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do that."

Kaito let out a sigh of relief. "C'mon Rin. That's not funny!"

"I know, but I can't help it!" I giggled. "You should relax more. I'm sure Meiko would understand."

"...You obviously don't know Meiko. Ahem. As I was saying, you've become a symbol of righteousness... as cliché as that sounds. It's no wonder why people look up to you. Especially the freshmen and the other new students coming in. You're like an older sibling to them or something."

I looked up and stared into space and thought. "Symbol of righteousness, huh?" I guess that's true. When I first came here in my first year of high school, I always stood up for the students that fell victim to bullying. Eventually, I had had enough of the constant pressure that was put on the little guys, so I worked hard and earned everyone's trust in order to become the student council president.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're a strict president."

"Ha ha, very funny. Get to class, will ya?"

"Of course, ma'am. Ladies first."

"Then by all means, lead the way," I retorted.

Kaito rolled his eyes and led us to our next class. "Not only is the president strict, but sarcastic as well."

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your teasing." We continued to pick at each other the entire walk until Kaito reached his classroom. We waved goodbye before going our separate ways. Walking straight ahead, I heard voices coming from one of the empty classrooms. Vocies. Meaning more than one person. Are they trying to skip class? I put what I like to call my "dead serious face" on and slammed the door open. "Hey! You guys are supposed to be in class!"

The two students turned to me. One of them was a girl with teary, red eyes and the other being... "Len Kagamine..."

"Oh. If it isn't the prez," He stated nonchalantly. This guy... He just pisses me off. He's always cutting classes, breaking girls' hearts, and manages to make them cry. Damn jerk. I feel pissed off the fact that we share last names... No, we're not related.

"What're you doing out of class? Again?" I interrogated.

He shrugged. "I was just turning down another confession," he said as he pointed to the sniffling girl.

"Kagamine! I-..." I sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be any use yelling. I looked at the crying girl. "You. Go to the bathroom and take some time to calm down. If your teacher asks, just tell him I asked for your help. And make sure you never skip class again." The girl nodded and ran out of the room, her tears still falling from her cheeks.

"I'll make sure I tell my teachers then. I'll be on my way, now," Len said before walking out of the classroom.

"Not you," I grabbed his collar and glared at him. "I told you countless times to choose your words more carefully when turning someone down!"

Kagamine looked at me with a lazy eye before responding. "...Mm. Alright," He answered in a not so caring voice. Damn kid!

"Huff. You're probably not going to follow what I say, are you?"

"Of course I will. What makes you say that?"

"Because you're you."

"That's rather mean, prez."

"Shut up and get to class before I give you detention!"

"Of course, m'lady." Len bowed before striding his way towards his class. Although, something tells me he's not actually going back to class. I sighed, deciding to let him go. That boy is not worth my time...

* * *

Upon arriving at the front door of my home, I unlocked the door and entered the old, corroding foyer. I scanned the dust-covered hallway before taking a few steps forward. With each passing step, creeks could be heard coming from the rotting floorboards. The creeks soon became louder as I took a few more steps forward. It wasn't long until I stepped through one of the wooden planks, creating a hole in the ground.

"Not again," I mumbled. "Mom!"

"Yes dear?" a faint voice said.

"Um... the floorboards broke through again."

"Oh no. That's the third time this week. Darn termites," my mother ranted as she came into view. "Don't worry about that, Rinny. Let mommy take care of it."

I tilted my head. "How? We're barely making enough money to keep food on the table, much less hire a repair man."

"Like mommy said, let old SeeU take care of it," the long, wavy haired woman said with a wink.

I nodded and climbed up the stairs to get changed. "And mom?"

"Hm~?"

"Take those cat ears off!"

"Aww, but they're so cuuuute!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes, smiling. My mom can be such a kid sometimes. But that's what I love about her.

I entered my room. It wasn't anything too fancy. Actually, it was anything but fancy. All I had was a bed, a desk, and a closet. Plus a few school stuff hanging around here and there. In case you haven't picked it up yet, I'm pretty poor. My dad got fired from his last job and is out job hunting, while my mom stays at home, knitting scarves and clothing to sell. We may not be rich, but they're still great parents! And seeing this made me want to help out, too! I went out searching for a part time job as well. I didn't tell anyone at school because... um... it's not very... uh... It's hard to explain.-

_Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite_

_Moshi ano machi no mannaka de- [1]_

I picked up my phone and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"_Hi Rin! How are you!"_

"...Miku?"

"_Yep! That's me!"_

"What? How'd you get this number!"

"_I asked around. Anyway, I'm really sorry about asking you in such short notice, but can you please come in today? One of the workers couldn't come in today, and we've been extremely busy! I don't think we can last much longer. We really need your help! Please? I'm sorry, for asking, but just this one time?"_

I sweatdropped, chuckling a bit at her fast paced speaking. "Don't worry, Miku. I'll be there in a bit-"

"_EEEEEEEEEE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU-" _

I pushed the phone away from my ears. "C-calm down, Miku! I'll be there soon. Just relax a bit, okay?"

"_You have no idea how much you've helped me!"_

I laughed. "Yeah, no problem. See you soon." I hung up the phone before I could hear any more of her squealing. "Oh well. I guess I can enjoy my relaxation time later." I grabbed my bag again and headed downstairs. "I'll be back later, mom. Miku really needs me right now."

"Awww, my Rinny's going back out already?"

I smiled. "I'll be back before dinner. I promise."

Mom smiled back and waved. "Alright then. If you say so. Be safe!"

I quickly ran out the door and ran towards my part time job. I guess since I can't explain why my job is so hard to explain, I can just show you.

* * *

I came through the back door and placed my things in my locker.

"Miku, I'm here-" Before I even finished my sentence, a flash of aqua-teal tackled me to the ground, squeezing the life out of me.

"Oh, thank you so much for coming Rin! I don't know what I'd do without youuuu!"

I coughed. "M-Miku! C-calm down. Need... air!"

"Ehehe, sorry." The hyped up manager let go of me, allowing the precious oxygen flow through my lungs once again. "Anyway, thanks for coming! Here, put this on!" The teallette handed me the café uniform and shoved me in the changing room. After switching clothes, Miku quickly dragged me over to the front of the room. "Now remember! Smile and be cute! Although that shouldn't be much of a problem for you, right?"

"Right!" Wrong.

"Great! Now get out there and serve our customers!" She exclaimed before pushing me out of the kitchen.

The bell rang, indicating that a new customer had come in. I approached the front door and greeted the customer. "Good afternoon, master. Welcome to the Maid's Café. Please, follow me to your seats," I said politely.

Yes... now you know why my part time job is so difficult to explain. I, Rin Kagamine, student council president of Vocaloid Academy, work at a maid's café. Now you know why no one at school knows I have a part time job. If anyone knew about this, all that hard work I did to become student council president will go down the drain.

Now you know my secret.

* * *

**F*CKING FINALLY! I got a chapter done! I'm so proud of myself! That's a total of 1 whole chapter this entire summer! And yes, it's based off of Maid-Sama. A very funny anime.**

**... OTL I know! I need to step it up. It's just... I work better during the school year for some reason!**

_[1] Song: PON PON PON_

**Thanks for reading!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Been a while since I've used these**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I'm too lazy to copy and paste the other giant arrow**

**I guess if you had an iPhone, it wouldn't matter. You wouldn't be able to see it anyway.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**One review button to review them all**

**One review button to click them all**

**One review button to post them all**

**And in Fanfiction, favorite them**

**V**


End file.
